


Of Battle and Love

by KasumiNaoki



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Battle Buddies to Friends to Lovers, Caught, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Love at first Battle, Masturbating, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Danger Kink, Smut, Smut only happens in chapter 3, my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiNaoki/pseuds/KasumiNaoki
Summary: Dhaveira and Guldan have been companions and lovers for many years now. This is how it happened.First chapter is smut-free, second has some nudity and compromising positions, third chapter is the smuttening.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Pathfinder character and my boyfriend's. This is just a little self-indulging fic of their first meeting and first time together.

Her eyes burned with a spark he had not seen in many others before. She did not fight for any cause or title, she fought because of the battle. Guldan was no fool, he could tell from how she fought and the divine magics she cast that she was a Cleric, though of which god, he did not know. There were very few gods who would condone such glee on a battlefield. Or, at least of the ones he knew. Perhaps she was a foreigner.

She was a blur across the battlefield, fighting and felling soldiers left and right. Her helm adorned horns on them, as black as the rest of the heavy plate armour she wore. He did not know whether it was some sort of symbolism to her deity or not. The tail behind her gave away her true nature – she was a Tiefling.

As her latest target fell beneath her blade, he found her gaze settled on him. She seemed to size him up, her lips pulling into a wide grin, almost maniacal. Heaving her greatsword up, she approached him, releasing a howl as she closed the gap. His greataxe halted the path of her blade, metal sparking against metal. Surprise filled him at the surprising strength behind her blow. A moment of stunned shock passed across her face, but then was replaced with a wicked look.

That was when he noticed a soldier running up towards her, and he could see she was only focusing on him. She would be felled by a cowardly man who would rather strike when she least expected it. And yet, he found himself pushing her out of the way and parrying the soldier’s blade. With a growl from him, the soldier whimpered and scurried away.

“You saved my life. Why?” came the Tiefling’s voice, genuine confusion in her tone. Her tail swished from side to side.

He shrugged and grunted from behind his battle mask, “It would be a pity to see you felled by a coward.”

With a grin, she looked around the battlefield. The battle seemed to be dwindling, no one an apparent victor. She shrugged and glanced back at him, “I know not where your loyalties lie, but I have no ties to these people.”

A hearty laugh escaped the Half-Orc, “Nor do I. I fought for the glory of battle.” He watched as her eyes glimmered with that spark again, “You’re quite the strange Cleric, now aren’t you?”

A light laugh bubbled from her, “I forget not everyone is well acquainted with Gorum. But I fight for the sake of fighting. No other reason. I saw this battle and decided that the day had been drawing too near to its end. Since I had no companions to spar, I thought this would be an excellent way to praise Gorum.” With that, she heaved her sword onto her shoulder, a broad grin flashing her pearly white teeth, “You seem like a good fellow. What say we set up camp and see who’s the better warrior?”

Behind his mask, he wore a grin that matched her own, “It would be an honor. I haven’t seen anyone willing to fight me for a long time.”

And so, the two of them made their way to the edge of the nearby forest, setting up camp for the night. For a while, he had forgotten that this was just a prelude to another fight. They conversed easily, and the time flew by. He found someone who understood him, someone who was neither of his own race nor class.

With a content sigh, she seated herself on the ground, her armour clinking as she did. “So, it seems that I have forgotten some of my manners,” she spoke, hands moving up to remove her helm. She fiddled with a strap, but once it was loose, placed it beside herself. With a warm smile, she held her hand out to him, “My name is Dhaveira.”

He finally took the time to study her features. What he had thought was blood or war paint that had stained the visible parts of her skin, he realized was her actual skin colour. Her golden eyes were filled with genuine warmth. And what he had thought were merely horn ornaments on her helm turned out to be real horns. Her tail now seemed relaxed, lazily laying on the ground. And her hair was styled similarly to the warrior women he had seen in the Shoanti: Braided on both sides of the head, and the remaining hair tied back.

Seeing as she had revealed her face, he felt it would only be fair if he did the same. With a simple gesture, he removed his battle mask, placing it near his bag, and then closed the distance between them to shake her hand, “Guldan.” Her grip on his hand was firm as they shook.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guldan catches Dhaveira in a compromising position.

It had been a natural transgression from then for them to travel together, becoming companions who could rely on one another. Naturally, they soon became friends, comrades, sharing late night banters and telling grand tales of their battles. He learned that she was a decade older than him, and she spoke with knowledge and wisdom gleamed only through battle and commitment. It was on one of these nights where things had changed between them.

They had been in a difficult battle, and Dhaveira had put herself in danger to save his life. Much like how he had saved her life those many moons ago, so had she jumped between him and a cowardly man. But she had not tried to parry him, and his sword had struck hard enough to wound her. In his rage, Guldan had slaughtered the man, then finished the other off. As soon as his rage ended, despite his own fatigue, he went to make sure she was fine.

That was how they’d now found themselves camping near a stream. She had insisted on taking care of her own wounds – for she was a Cleric after all – and being able to bathe in privacy. He respected her wishes, but he stood close enough to ensure that should anything go awry, he would be able to protect her. Now, of course he merely thought his protective nature over her was simply because they were such good friends and they looked out for one another, not because of something else.

He had been traveling long enough with her to know that she was taking exceptionally long, even in her wounded state. Worry began to gnaw at him. He would pace towards the stream, but stop and reprimand himself, then pace back to camp, only to repeat the process. Until he heard her voice call out for him. Everything else became inconsequential, his focus honed in on her voice and scent, dashing through the trees that stood between him and her.

Only, when he found her, he found that she was alone, nor in any threat. Upon seeing her state of undress and her compromising position, he felt his cheeks heat up. It was no easy feat to make the Half-Orc blush, and yet seeing his friend naked in a stream, one hand groping a breast and another between her legs, calling out his name as she pleasured herself, made him blush more than he ever had before in his life.

It seemed that she was so caught up in her pleasure that she did not even register that he was there. Not until her head stopped arching back and her eyes focused on his form. Never before had he seen the Tiefling move faster than she had in that moment. Before he knew it, she had tackled him to the ground, her hips straddling his, her greatsword pressed against his throat and her face inches form his.

As threatening as she was at this very point, he couldn’t help but find their current position extremely arousing, and the thrill of how dangerous she was did not help matters any further, nor did her swaying breasts. She fixed the most intimidating glare he’s ever seen on him, and he could only gulp and hope she did not notice his growing erection.

“Listen here you perve-” her voice faded, grip on her sword loosening as she finally seemed to register who he was. Her cheeks turned a dark maroon as she tossed her sword aside, arms flying to cover her breasts, “Guldan! What in the name of Gorum are you doing here?”

Clearing his throat and trying his best not to stare at her body or think about how nice it felt having her straddle him, he spoke, “I heard you call my name. I thought you were in trouble… I… was wrong.” He could feel his ears burn, trying his best not to let his blue eyes stray from her golden ones.

“Oh… I… apologize for that… I had thought the stream was far enough… I must have misjudged your hearing,” she chuckled nervously, her hand moved to rub the back of her neck, her other hand moving to cover both breasts. But a look of surprise crossed her face as she moved her hips. “Guldan, is that a dagger I feel, or are you perhaps aroused?” she whispered seductively, leaning forward and sliding her hand down to his pants, gently grazing the outline of his member. Her breast now rested gently against his chest.

With an audible gulp and shudder, he nodded, “I will not lie. You are… very attractive. And this position is not… easy… You are not helping this situation much either.” A strangled gasp parted his lips as she ground her hips down. Surprise quickly flashed across his features, “Why?”

“I will not lie either. I have fantasized having you like this many, many times. But if you wish not to tarnish our friendship with this, I respect that and I will never do anything like this again,” she spoke earnestly, “My desires are hard to hold back, partially due to the succubus blood running through my veins, and partially due to Gorum’s belief that you can take what you want. But I will not force this upon you.”

A moment of silence passed. She had given him a way out of this without having to hurt her feelings or ruin what they already had. All he had to do was tell her he didn’t want this, to gently pry her off and walk back to camp. But he instead found his hands on her hips, pushing her down against his cock as he grunted unabashedly, “I’ve wanted you since I first met you. I just never thought you’d want someone like… me.”

A soft, warm laugh twinkled through the air as she placed a kiss on his lips, her hands gingerly cupping his cheeks, her right thumb gently tracing the scar there, “Oh, Guldan, I should be the flattered one. I am, after all, nothing but the offspring of a soiled, unholy bloodline.” While he knew she meant to write it off as a joke, the sadness in her eyes told him that it was more.

He placed one large hand behind her head, bringing her in for another kiss, this one sweet and tender, “And yet I see nothing but goodness in you.” Tears brimmed in her eyes and he held her in a comforting embrace. When she pulled back again, she smiled cheerfully, her entire being radiating happiness and adoration.

They kissed once more, and again, and again, and again. What had started as sweet and tender soon escalated to passionate and needy. Somehow during all the excitement and fumbling, they had gathered her clothes and gear, stumbled back to camp and had made it into their make-shift tent. Somewhere along the lines they had managed to discard all his gear and clothing as well. Now he lay beneath her, her hips straddling his once more.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhaveira and Guldan fulfill their desires.

He caressed her cheek as she guided his cock’s head to her entrance, keeping himself in check. He was large – most Half-Orcs were well-endowed. And they were one another’s firsts. Amongst all the fighting, traveling and surviving, neither one of them had had much of an interest in sex or even relationships. What they had was different, there was a bond that neither of them could explain.

She winced as his head breached her entrance, slowly spreading and stretching her walls as she sank down onto his shaft. His hands landed on her hips, a bruising grip the only thing stopping him from thrusting upwards in reckless abandon. She was so warm, so tight around him, her walls massaged his cock so deliciously. Between ending a rage and not fucking her, he knew not which one was harder.

And then she moved, gently at first, hands planted against his chest as she worked herself. After a moment, she began to bounce up and down his cock, panting as she did so. She leaned back, both her hands grasping her breasts as she continued to increase her pace, her eyes filled with a lusty haze and her tongue lolling out as she moaned and panted in pleasure. His thinly veiled control snapped as she drove him deep, his hands pushing her hips down and then forcing them back up so that he could thrust into her. A lewd mewl escaped her as he did so, and all he could utter back was a guttural grunt.

Somewhere in their quest for pleasure, they had switched positions: Dhaveira on her hands and knees in front of him, and Guldan on his knees, hands planted firmly on her hips as he rode her, using them to pull her towards him for each thrust. They were both close now. Her tail had wrapped around his arm at one point, and she was shaking with each thrust. His need finally came to a head as he planted firmly into her one last time, climaxing within her walls. She shuddered, her arms almost giving out underneath her. And in that moment of blinding pleasure, he leaned over to bite her shoulder, an instinctive action. But the strangled, pleasured gasp she gave told him she enjoyed it. One hand rested on her chest, helping her stay upright as they both rode out their climaxes.

As their climaxes came to an end, they found themselves wrapped in one another’s arms. Somehow between his curly mass and her horns and tail they managed to find a comfortable position. And that was how they woke up the next morning. And all the following ones after that.


End file.
